


Encouragement

by shrugsidk



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, also kind of mentions of Leon/Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugsidk/pseuds/shrugsidk
Summary: After Hop was defeated by Bede he decided to visit home for a bit, hoping he was able to collect his thoughts there better. But when he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and how to improve himself he decided to go to his brother's room for some inspiration. There he stumbled across something he certainly didn't expect to find.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Leon/Hop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell in love with the characters in Pokémon SW/SH, particularly with Hop, he's just so precious (*˘︶˘*).｡:*♡  
> So it was only a matter of time till I came up with a fic idea centered around him and here it is.  
> Inspired by the "only adults read those types of books" comment you get when you check out Leon's bookshelf.
> 
> Big thanks @[dyspnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyspnea/) for beta reading again!! ♡

After Hop was defeated by Bede in a battle, he felt truly crushed. He was kind of used to losing, losing to his rival Gloria all the time. But that was okay because he knew it would help him get even stronger.

However, with Bede it was different. Not only because Bede was an arrogant brat, but also because Hop just couldn't get out of his head what he had said to him. 

Was he really that weak and therefore dragging Leon's name through the mud? He couldn't help but feel like it was true… It must be a shame for the champion to have such a weak younger brother… But he couldn't dwell too long on this! He had to snap out of it to prove that stupid Bede wrong! 

Hop decided the best way to feel better fast was to visit his home for a bit, eat his mum's delicious food and rest in his own comfortable bed. So he grabbed the next flying taxi he could find and headed straight to Postwick. 

His mother was surprised yet delighted to see one of her sons back home. She had prepared Hop's favorite dinner, but it hardly did anything to cheer him up and once he was done eating, he silently retreated to his room. 

Hop laid down on his bed and his thoughts continued to race. How he could get stronger? What else could he do to improve?

His Rotom flew up to him quite a few times, indicating that Lee was calling him, but he just shooed it away. Like he could talk to his brother in such a pathetic state. 

After an hour or so when he realized he just wouldn't get any rest, he got up from his bed and went to Leon's room. Maybe that would inspire him somehow. Hop loved how his brother's room displayed his personality, with that silly cap collection of his. 

After he took in all of the room, his eyes stopped on Leon's bookshelves... Maybe there were some books on pokémon battles that he hasn't read yet, or some with notes from Leon that would give him valuable advice. 

He looked through the shelves trying to find something that was new to him. It proved to be a rather difficult task because as soon as he had started to learn how to read as a kid, he basically devoured every book about pokémon he got his hands on. 

But then he spotted something he hadn't seen before lying on the very top of one of the shelves. Hop grabbed the chair from his brother's desk and climbed on top, reaching up to bring it off the shelf. 

Once he grabbed it, he climbed down and took a look. Startled by what he saw, the "books" almost fell out of his hands. 

_‘Oh God…’_ he thought, _‘it's porn’_. Why was his idiot brother not hiding these any better? Hop felt a blush creeping up his neck. He might have been embarrassed, but he was also rather curious about what his brother was into. 

When he took a better look at the objects in his hands, he quickly realized that these were fancomics, which… actually included his big bro. What the heck? Was he getting off to himself? And why were people even drawing these? 

He looked through the covers and noticed something else… They all included Raihan. Did his brother like Raihan!? Hop hadn't even known Leon was into guys… Why hadn’t he told him? Leon should know he could trust him. But it wasn't weird for Hop to look at these, right? Now that Hop found them, of course he'd be curious about what's inside. 

Hop picked out one that only had Raihan on the cover, hoping there wasn't too much of Leon in it. Maybe looking at porn that included his brother would be weird after all, even though they were just drawings. 

He put the other comics back on the shelf and took his choice over to Leon's bed. When he sat down, he realized he was already getting hard. It was probably just because he... had never looked at something like this before, he told himself. Nothing more. 

When he opened the first page of the comic, his heart started beating faster. But Hop quickly noticed that the first few pages were a bit uninteresting; it was just a battle between Raihan and Leon which, of course, Leon won. 

Then the location changed. Just like on the cover, Raihan was sitting on the locker room floor with his hands tied on his back, resting against the lockers. 

Hop only read the first few speech bubbles. Leon was saying something along the lines of "time to give me my reward for winning". For a second, Hop wondered if something like this really ever happened between his brother and Raihan. Somehow, the thought of it irritated him a little.

But somehow the pictures in front of him quickly distracted him from these thoughts. In them, Leon was caressing Raihan all over his body. Hop couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if this was done to him. He let his hand that wasn't holding the comic travel across his chest, down his tummy, past the waistband of his pyjama pants. 

He tried not to think about what he was doing and where he was doing it too much. It's not like he hadn't jerked off before, but certainly not on his brother's bed while consuming his brother's porn that actually featured his brother. 

He stroked himself while looking through the comic, which got lewder with every page he turned. When he reached the point where Leon penetrated Raihan, Hop was already close. He let out little whimpers while he wondered if being fucked like that by his brother really felt as great as it looked. 

Hop definitely had no patience to try touching his ass right now since he was already so close, but what he saw in the comic certainly made him curious. Maybe he’d try it next time.

When he felt his orgasm getting closer, he lost focus of the comic, paying all his attention to touching his cock at the spots that made him feel best. He roughly brushed his thumb along the bottom of its head, precum running over his fingers. 

To muffle his moans, he pressed his face in the bed's pillow and was hit by his brother's distinctive scent. He came all over his hand and the bedsheets. 

Luckily, a box of tissues was sitting right next to his brother's bed on his nightstand. He reached for it, quickly wiped his hand and tucked his cock back into his boxers. 

Now that Hop was coming down from his orgasm, he felt exhausted. He fell asleep, much too tired to reflect on what had just happened.

\---

Leon arrived at home pretty late at night, even though he jumped on his Charizard right after his mother had called him. At first, he thought she was overreacting and that there was no reason to come all the way to Postwick just to talk to his brother. She said he was down and refused to talk to her about it, but since his baby brother has always been rather emotional, he didn't really think much of it. However, Hop hadn't picked up the phone even after he tried calling him several times. And Hop would _always_ answer his calls.

So here he was, standing in front of his childhood home in the middle of the night. All lights were already out except... the one in his room? 

He called his Charizard into its pokéball and let himself in with the key he still always kept with him. 

Despite barely being home these days, Leon knew every corner of the house by heart. He made his way up to his room as quietly as possible and without turning any lights on, not wanting to risk waking anybody. 

To his surprise when he entered his room, he saw his little brother sleeping on his bed. Leon chuckled lightly and hung his cape up on the back of his door. He walked closer to his bed and quickly came to realize that the situation wasn't all that amusing and cute as he first assumed. 

Apparently, Hop had found these stupid porn comics Raihan had given to him on his birthday as a joke. One that showed Raihan in a particularly lewd pose on the cover was lying next to his brother on his bed. And it seemed like Hop had actually made use of it, judging by the crumpled tissue, his open pants and… oh _God_ , was that cum on his sheets? He blushed furiously.

'Okay, okay, calm down,’ he told himself. 'Hop is a young teenager, this is normal, he isn't my tiny baby brother anymore, he's already out there doing the gym challenge already, after all! And who wouldn't get turned on looking at Raihan getting fucked? He had probably managed to imagine that it was Hop himself fucking Raihan, not Leon.'

Ugh alright, he was going to try and make this the least embarrassing as possible for Hop in the morning by cleaning up this mess. 

When he leaned over Hop to pick up the comic Hop's eyes fluttered open. _Oh shit._

"Lee?" Hop said sleepily and drew him into a hug.

His little brother didn't let go of him and Leon started to feel extremely awkward, as if the situation hadn't already been embarrassing enough before. 

Suddenly he felt a weird sensation on his neck. Oh God, Hop was leaving little pecks on him. 

'Wait, hadn't he recognized me?’ Leon thought. ‘Or is he dreaming? Okay yeah, I guess dreams like that can happen'. But that didn't make the situation any better. He had to get away quickly before this got any worse. 

A small whine left his brother's lips when Leon tried to pull away. 

"Sorry man, this is no good," Leon said, mostly to himself. 

"Lee please, I just want you to feel good," his little brother whined. "Don't leave… I thought this was supposed to be a good dream…”

Shit, Hop looked heartbroken… But at least he really thought this was just a dream. Didn't matter if he just left then, right? 

When he tried to pull away again, Hop dived straight in for a kiss on his lips. Leon gasped and Hop actually forced his tongue in. The hell? Where did he learn _that!?_

For a second his brain stopped working and he kissed his little brother back; it felt so good considering he hadn't kissed anyone in a while. But Leon was brought back to reality when he suddenly felt Hop's hips thrusting up towards him. 

Okay, that was it. He _really_ needed to get out of here. 

"Lee please, I just want to be useful, I don't want to be a disappointment," Hop mumbled. 

God, it wasn't fair his little brother looked so cute when he was sad… 

Suddenly, Hop grabbed him by his shoulders. Caught off guard, he was easily pushed down with his back landing on the bed. Hop was quick to climb on top of him and grinded down right on his lap. 

A groan escaped Leon's mouth. 

"Please Lee, let me be good for you."

Leon knew physically he could have easily pushed him off of him but he was simply too bewildered to move while his little brother sat on top of him and actually dry-humped him. 

Shit, and of _course_ his stupid dick was reacting to the friction. 

Hop leaned forward while his hips continued moving and he gave Leon another kiss. Leon felt like he was going to lose his mind. The kiss felt inexperienced yet so eager, it was endearing. 

Leon tried to ignore his (and his brother's) hard-on but Hop suddenly pulled down the part of his pants that was covering his ass. 

"Please Lee,” he cried. “Please use me…”

Leon gulped heavily. Was his brother even aware of how hot he sounded right now? No, wait, what was he _thinking?_ He had to-

Before he could even finish his thought, Hop freed Leon’s cock from his pants and bent down to give it a few lazy licks. Leon's hips instinctively thrusted towards his brother's face and Hop smiled contently at the action. 

Hop then lifted himself up again to get rid of his pants all together and sat back down on Leon with his ass grinding against his older brother's cock. 

" _Please Lee,_ " Hop whined again, shamelessly staring into Leon's eyes. But Leon's brain was still short-circuiting and he just laid there, doing absolutely nothing. 

Hop, who apparently was getting impatient, took off his shirt as well, giving Leon a nice view of… everything. When Hop took Leon's cock in his hand and tried to align it with hole, Leon finally snapped out of it.

Sort of. 

"W-wait Hop!” Leon insisted. “It, it won't go in just like that, you're going to hurt yourself!”

Hop bent down to whisper into his brother's ear. Leon felt his little brother’s hot breath against his face as Hop whispered, "then show me how to do it.” 

And with that, Leon reached his limit. He knew he shouldn't do it but how was he supposed to say no if his little brother wanted it so badly? 

He grabbed a bottle of lube out of his nightstand and generously squeezed some onto his hand while his brother watched intently. 

After he had covered his dick with lube, Hop was ready to jump on it, but Leon held him back. 

"S-spread your ass cheeks," he demanded. 

Hop happily did as he was told and Leon wasted no time pushing two of his lube-covered fingers into him. This earned him a deep moan from Hop. Even though this clearly must have been a new sensation for his little brother, he wasn't any less eager. 

Hop started to fuck himself on Leon's fingers like his life depended on it. "Lee please, why are you doing that with your fingers? I just want _you_ to feel good…”

Did he _still_ think this was a dream? And wouldn't affect him?

"God Hop, you better not complain about feeling like shit tomorrow," Leon said as he removed his fingers. 

Not a second later, his little brother positioned himself above his cock again. He didn't hesitate to press down and thanks to the excessive amount of lube, Leon's dick easily breached his entrance. Hop felt tight as fuck but Leon enjoyed the warmth and pressure around his cock anyway. 

Barely taking any more time to adjust, his little brother started to eagerly bounce up and down on his cock. He didn't even try to hold back his voice either and shamelessly moaned Leon's nickname over and over again. 

"Lee, are you feeling good?" Hop asked, sounding desperate and breathy. 

Leon struggled to find words, but he knew his brother would feel dejected if he didn't give him some affirmation. He couldn't have that since he was here to cheer him up, not to make him feel worse. 

"Yeah… yeah, you're doing great," was all Leon managed to say. 

Hop's rhythm was just a bit too slow to get Leon anywhere and it drove him crazy. He decided it was finally time to take charge himself; he grabbed Hop by the waist and flipped him over so his little brother was lying on the bed under him. 

Hop looked so good like this. Surprise was showing in his little brother’s face but he also seemed more than happy about how things were going. 

Leon picked up a slow pace at first and it made Hop whine under him. God, he wanted to eat him up. As he picked up the pace, Leon started to cover his little brother's neck, collarbones and chest in kisses. 

More and more pleasured sounds left Hop while he was being fucked raw. 

"Fuck Hop, you feel so good," Leon breathed heavily. He realized he was getting closer so he started to pump Hop's cock with his hand. It had been left untouched the whole time. 

Now Hop's moans seemed to increase with each of Leon's thrusts and soon he started trembling under him. 

"Lee, Lee I think I'm gonna… ah-!" 

With that, Hop came all over his stomach and his brother's hand. His ass squeezed tightly around Leon's cock, quickly bringing him over the edge as well. 

He rode out his orgasm by thrusting into his little brother a few more times, filling him to the brim with his cum. 

"Did I do well?" Hop asked him, looking completely exhausted. 

"Yeah, you were amazing, thanks Hop," Leon said and bent down to place a kiss on Hop's forehead. 

It didn't even take a minute for Hop to pass out. 

Now that is little brother was back asleep again, Leon tried to collect his thoughts. But he quickly realized he actually didn't want to think about it and decided to just go back to his original plan of cleaning up the mess surrounding Hop, which was now clearly worse than it had been before. 

He went to pick up the comic that was probably at fault for all of this and put it back on his shelf, though it got a bit damaged during their… _activities_. He should probably just let his Charizard burn these cursed things. 

Leon then picked up the clothes Hop had scattered, folded them neatly and put them over the backrest of his chair. Afterwards, he went to Hop's room and picked a fresh pair of boxers from his brother's dresser. On the way back, he stopped by the bathroom and took a wet washcloth with him. 

When Leon entered his room, his brother was still fast asleep. He crossed the distance to the bed and bent down to gently clean Hop with the washcloth, wiping up the cum that covered this tummy. Then he lifted Hop's right leg so he could clean up his cum that was spilling from his little brother's hole. It was a delicious sight but like hell he'd take advantage of his brother who was _actually_ sleeping. 

He put the boxers on Hop as gently as possible, trying not to wake him up. 

Once everything was cleaned up, Leon took a quick shower and decided it was best to just leave.

\---

When Hop woke up, he was slightly disoriented until he remembered what he did last night, realizing he must have fallen asleep in Leon's room.

Immediately after the realization, his whole face flushed bright red. The worst wasn't even the memories of what he did before falling asleep but the pictures of his dream that now started to appear in his mind. 

Sure, his admiration for Leon has always been strong but _this_ … this went to a whole different level. How is he supposed to ever face him again? 

...Wait, why was he only wearing boxers? His eyes wandered through the room and he spotted his clothes hanging on the chair at Leon's desk. 

Hop was extremely confused and the only explanation he could come up with mortified him. 

Did his mother actually find him asleep and undress him so he'd be more comfortable, like he was still a small child? That would mean she also saw that stupid porn comic… Oh God, if that's the case he might as well leave the house right now and never come back. Sadly, he knew that wasn't a realistic option.

He decided it was best to just act as normal as possible. First he had to take a shower since he was covered in sweat. 

When Hop sat up to get out of bed a sharp pain shot through his lower back. He wondered if he had been sleeping in a funny way to cause this. 

Despite the pain, he got up made his way to the bathroom, only to notice halfway there that something was running down his thighs. At this point, Hop just wanted to die. This morning really got worse by every second. Did he actually somehow dirty himself? He was about to cry. He literally could not be any more pathetic at this point. 

When he finally arrived at the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw made his heart race. His neck and his chest were covered in marks. Marks that looked a lot like hickeys and coincidentally were in all the spots where Leon had kissed him in his dream. Slowly it dawned on him, but there was no way… 

Hop's hand reached into his boxers to his leaking hole. When he removed his hand to look at the substance that was leaking from his ass, there was no mistaking it was cum. 

Awestruck, he looked back into the mirror and let this fingers glide across the marks on his skin. All the frustration he felt was falling off of him and a smile grew on his lips. 

So it really _wasn't_ a dream.


End file.
